Data compression, whether lossy or lossless, often uses entropy coding to encode a decorrelated signal as a sequence of bits, i.e. a bitstream. Efficient data compression has a wide range of applications, such as image, audio, and video encoding. The current state-of-the-art for video encoding is the ITU-T H.264/MPEG AVC video coding standard. It defines a number of different profiles for different applications, including the Main profile, Baseline profile and others.
There are a number of standards and industry formats for encoding/decoding images and videos, including H.264, which employ lossy compression processes to produce binary data. For example, H.264 includes a prediction operation to obtain residual data, followed by a DCT transform and quantization of the DCT coefficients. The resulting data, including quantized coefficients, motion vectors, coding mode, and other related data, is then entropy coded to generate a bitstream of data for transmission or storage on a computer-readable medium.
A number of coding schemes have been developed to encode binary data. For example, JPEG images may be encoded using Huffman codes. The H.264 standard allows for two possible entropy coding processes: Context Adaptive Variable Length Coding (CAVLC) or Context Adaptive Binary Arithmetic Coding (CABAC). CABAC results in greater compression than CAVLC, but CABAC is more computationally demanding. Some industry formats include a context adaptive arithmetic entropy coding scheme. Other standards can be the HEVC, SVC, 3DV standards. In any of these cases, the coding scheme operates upon the binary data to produce a serial bitstream of encoded data. At the decoder, the decoding scheme receives the bitstream and entropy decodes the serial bitstream to reconstruct the binary data.
It would be advantageous to provide for an improved encoder, decoder and method of entropy coding.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.